


Лихорадка

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe – Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Biting, Bleeding, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking, Full Shift Werewolves, HYDRA Trash Party, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Shieldbones, Submission, Werewolf Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: У Брока Рамлоу приказ держать Стива Роджерса под присмотром. Волк внутри него хочет большего.





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258647) by [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko). 



Брок Рамлоу — человек многих талантов, в которых нуждается Гидра. Он может руководить, он может сражаться, он может трахаться. Но самое важное, пожалуй, это сила в его генах.

Все-таки, в мире не так много оборотней. Не настолько много, чтобы о них знал каждый. Не легко найти альфу, готового работать на людей. Но Брок — создание порядка, на нем основана вся его жизнь, а ничто так не упорядочено, как Гидра. Даже будучи альфой, он остается волком без стаи, и готов отдать что угодно за какое-то подобие порядка.

Ему нравится командовать, нравится, что единственный, чьи приказы ему приходится исполнять, это Пирс. Хотя он с нетерпением ждет того дня, когда сможет вырвать глотку заносчивому ублюдку.

Когда приходит приказ присмотреть за Стивом Роджерсом, он более чем рад подчиниться. Он проработал с парнем несколько месяцев с того момента, как его разморозили, и так часто дрался с ним на тренировке, что сладковатый мускус его запаха практически сводит его с ума от желания. Стив, несмотря на его некоторую занудность, похож на парня, которому может понравится принять член-другой. Может, быть, он уже пробовал это в прошлом. Брок считает, что мягкие пухлые губы будут отлично смотреться вокруг его хера.

На самом деле, никаких сложностей в слежке за ним нет — Стив изумительнейшим образом не замечает его интереса.

Его распорядок дня невероятно уныл: после смены он тренируется, потом идет в магазин за едой. Потом под телевизор готовит скучный ужин. Выглядит сбитым с толку.

Выглядит несчастным.

Чистит зубы и полоскает рот и сплевывает и делает всё, что ждут в ЩИТе от идеального оловянного солдатика. Он точно такой же картонно-плоский, каким его показывали винтажные комиксы. Улегшись в постель в скучных белых трусах, он даже не пытается подрочить. Брок вообще не понимает, как можно так жить.

Именно тогда Брок осознает, что ему нужно трахнуть Стива Роджерса.

Эта мысль приходила ему в голову и раньше, сложно не задуматься об этом с исходящим от парня сладким ароматом ванили и чистого мускуса, но удручающее состояние его личной жизни просто вгоняет в депрессию.

К тому же он получит власть над Капитаном Америкой.

Он не делает этого сразу же; он знает об агенте ЩИТа, приставленном следить за его подопечным в квартире дальше по коридору. Вместо этого он ждет. Роджерсу хоть иногда надо выбираться из напичканной прослушкой квартиры, подальше от держащего его под колпаком ЩИТа.

Через три дня расписание Стива Роджерса выучено наизусть, и Брок точно знает, когда можно нанести удар.

На улице еще темно, но волчье чутье подсказывает ему, что Роджерс готов завершить свою пробежку. Брок провел в волчьей форме несколько часов, с легкостью следуя за человеком со всей скрытностью, которую ему обеспечивает природа. Даже со скидкой на его массивность. Его шерсть черного как смола цвета, с попадающимися там и тут серебристыми пятнами. Его уши направлены вперед, отслеживая резкое стаккато бьющего по воздуху дыхания Роджерса, указывающего на то, как быстро тот бежит.

Это отличная возможность. Парень вымотан. Обычно Брок любит вызов. Они с Роджерсом уже тренировались вместе, и его всегда ошеломляло, что супер-солдат с легкостью мог превзойти его, но при этом позволял придавить себя. Брок знает, что тот наверняка пару раз замечал его заинтересованный член. В такие моменты было очень сложно избавиться от кружащего голову сладкого, чистого запаха пота Роджерса. Он хотел изваляться в этом запахе, присвоить его себе.

Сломать. Волк облизывается, вывалив язык в предвкушении.

Роджерса не сложно сбить с ног. Он не замечает, что его преследуют, он бежит, выдыхая облачка пара в холодный утренний воздух. Волк прыгает, когда Роджерс сворачивает возле его кустов. Используя свои когти, он вцепляется в его обтягивающие шорты. Роджерс кричит, пока его тащат в кусты, машет руками в попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь, и когда он умудряется развернуться, его глаза распахиваются от удивления и растерянности.

Волк бьет лапой, и Роджерс падает, треснувшись головой об один из больших камней, обрамляющих дорожку. Он охает, обмякает, и Брок на секунду беспокоится, не устроил ли он ему сотрясение мозга.

Однако он читал его файлы и знает, что супер-солдат может оправиться от чего угодно.

К тому же, Гидра, скорее всего, наградит его, если он покончит с их главным противником. А то и еще лучше — превратит его в еще одну послушную марионетку.

Как только они оказываются достаточно укрыты от дороги, волк осматривает свою добычу, лежащую на животе. Стив дышит с присвистом, и его голубые глаза совершенно расфокусированы. Он пытается рассмотреть Брока, и его взгляд полон замешательства. Скорее всего, он никогда раньше не сталкивался с оборотнями. Шестеренки в его мозгу ворочаются с видимым усилием. Стив смотрит на него как на большую собаку. Очень-очень большую собаку. Как будто большие собаки просто так разгуливают по центру Вашингтона. Какая незамутнённость.

Брок чувствует, как его член выскальзывает наружу, мокрый и требовательно пульсирующий.

Стив ворочается, неуклюже пытаясь подняться на четвереньки, но Брок так больно кусает его за бедро, что заставляет замереть. Он бросает неуверенный взгляд через мускулистое плечо. Брок смотрит в ответ, зная, что его глаза в предрассветном сумраке сверкают золотом.

Стив расслабляется, улыбается краешком рта, неуверенно, но с надеждой, что «собачка» просто хочет его внимания.  
— Эй, полегче, приятель. Ты потерялся? Ты ищешь дом?

 _Скорее, хочу поразвлечься_ , думает Брок, принюхиваясь. К пропотевшей одежде Стива отчетливо примешивается нотка возбуждения, от которого тот, вероятнее всего, планирует избавиться в холодном душе. Волк этого не допустит. Он знает, что Стив уже восстанавливается как после пробежки, так и после удара по голове. Ему нужно действовать сейчас же, или он потеряет свой шанс. Брок кидается вперед, обрушивая на Стива весь свой вес, пока тот пытается подняться. Стив под ним вскрикивает, издав полный удивления и возмущения звук, и Брок задается вопросом, сколько времени супер-солдат провел в блаженной уверенности, что в мире нет никого сильнее его. Волк готов доказать его неправоту. Его когти пронзают ткань, обтягивающую спину Стива, взрезая кожу и заставляя того передернуться. Вскоре его спина превращается в месиво царапин под лохмотьями синтетики. Волчьи лапы добираются до резинки шортов и дергают вниз, под звук рвущейся ткани обнажая молочные ягодицы и розовый бутон ануса. Брок буквально пускает слюни, впившись когтями в бедра Стива и прижавшись головкой члена к его дырке.

Он трахнул уйму людей в этой форме, такая власть над кем-то практически равняется афродизиаку. Порой это происходило по согласию, хотя и немного напряженно. Но самыми сладкими были те, кто сопротивлялся… чьи тела пытались отвергнуть происходящее, пока, наконец, не сдавались, втраханные в пол как послушные суки.

— Эй, прекрати это! — Наконец-то до Стива начинает доходить, и он сопротивляется во всю силу, пытаясь схватить его и сбросить со своей спины, однако в ответ волчьи когти погружаются так глубоко, что впиваются в мышцы на боках.

Даже от испуганного Стива продолжает тянуть возбуждением. Значит, у него есть и темная сторона. Брок рычит и трется членом о его расщелину, вызвав потрясенный вскрик, слишком разгоряченный, чтобы говорить только о страхе.

Его член касается сморщенной дырки, и он чувствует, как Стив напрягается, чтобы не впустить его. Он не сможет перебороть Стива, когда тот полностью придет в себя. Нельзя терять ни минуты. Брок засаживает ему, медленно проталкивая зауженный член в тугое кольцо мышц. Стив под ним издает задушенный всхлип, но его тело обмякает, став податливее, чем Брок мог ожидать.

Может быть, дело в шоке.

А может быть, Стив просто привык к дерьму, которое вечно с ним приключается. Брок читал о вещах, которые творили наци на войне. Досье на Гидру и Зимнего Солдата. Он предпочел бы ничего из этого не знать.

Однако это не имеет значения сейчас, когда Капитан Америка стоит на четвереньках под ним, и член Брока погружается всё глубже и глубже в его задницу. С его губ срывается болезненное шипение, и Брок почти пересматривает решение повязать свою жертву.

Почти.

Он входит и входит, и Стив под ним начинает трястись.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет он, и Брок прядает ушами. _Пожалуйста что? Остановись? Трахни меня? Сделай меня своей сукой?_ Он не может всерьез думать о том, что Стив хочет быть оттраханным зверем. Брок на мгновение замирает, и тут же вознаграждается задрожавшими боками и сладко запульсировавшей вокруг него дыркой, словно выпрашивающей большего. Брок не может сдержать смешка, больше похожего на короткий рык, вырвавшийся между его клыков. Он медленно толкается в тугой жар, чувствуя, как по телу Стива прокатывается волна дрожи. Брок выгибает бедра, надавливая на сладкую точку внутри Стива, и тот издает просто божественный стон.

Да, супер-солдату нравится трахаться со зверем.

Его член входит целиком, и узел плотно прижимается к растянутому ободку, и Брок давит сильнее на пробу. Оказаться повязанным со Стивом, когда тот восстановит свои силы, довольно рискованно, но в то же время волк в нем хочет всего и сразу. Он, дразнясь, толкается вперед и слышит, как Стив отчаянно глотает воздух ртом. Брок знает, что Стив с этим справится.

— Тебе это нравится, да? — рычит он, и Стив всхлипывает в ответ, и узел входит в него одним уверенным толчком, заставив содрогнуться. Брок мечтает увидеть выражение его лица. Перекошено ли оно от боли, или его язык висит как у течной суки? Он на пробу толкается узлом дальше, и из горла Стива вырывается нота чистейшего удовольствия. Брок усмехается, позволяя себе свободно говорить: — Какая хорошая сучка. Жадная. Готов поспорить, ты умирал от желания потрахаться.

Стив каменеет под ним, регистрируя наконец смысл его слов. Волчий голос настолько сиплый, что слова почти неразличимы, но Брок знает, что Стив его понял. Тот издает протестующее мычание, и Брок сильнее запускает когти ему в бедра, заработав пронзительный вскрик, в котором звучит боль, но и кое-что еще. Он толкается глубже, давя узлом на внутренности Стива, и тот пронзительно скулит.

Это звучит как музыка, как голос суки, умоляющей повязать ее.

Брок не в силах остановить себя, его зубы впиваются в плечо Стива раньше, чем он успевает осознать это, на языке взрывается сладкий металлический вкус крови. Он жадно лакает ее, пока Стив бьется под ним, крича, и воздух вокруг них наполняют запахи мускуса. Брок, торжествуя, чувствует, как Стив трется об него задницей, и начинает долбиться в него под короткие довольные выдохи. Отпустив его плечо, Брок начинает собирать языком растекшуюся кровь. Она такая вкусная, что Броку хочется разорвать Стива на части, брать его снова и снова, пока он не начнет умолять о его члене. Это красивый образ: Стив, покрытый следами клыков и зубов, лежащий на спине, с полуприкрытыми глазами, умоляющий, чтобы он его трахнул. Фантазия заставляет его ускориться.

Стив вздрагивает под ним, его стоны становятся такими громкими, что Брок начинает беспокоиться, что их обнаружат. Однако чем ему это грозит? Он уверен, что заголовки будут вопить о том, что Капитан Америка любит трахаться с собаками. С оскалом - единственным видом ухмылки, на которую способна его волчья морда, - он безжалостно вторгается в жар Стива, наслаждаясь его конвульсиями на своем узле.

Он чувствует запах спермы, выплескивающейся на траву. Стив наверняка грызет губы, глуша рвущийся наружу стон, пока его внутренности стискивают волчий член, как тугая перчатка. Брок воет, в последний раз толкнувшись вглубь, и покрывает внутренности Стива своим семенем.

Мало что может сравниться с удовлетворением от осознания, что он превратил Капитана Америку в свою суку.

Брок еще раз кусает его, но Стив не кричит, только вздрагивает и стонет, его руки подламываются, и он падает грудью на землю, его задница торчит в воздухе, повязанная волком.

Над горизонтом начинает подниматься солнце, расцвечивая небо приглушенными оттенками пурпурного и розового. Свет начинает пятнами выхватывать тело под Броком, заживающие следы от его когтей на бледной коже. Он лениво лижет их, наслаждаясь тем, как его запах перемешивается с дивным ароматом Стива.

Его Стива.

Проходит несколько минут, и дыхание Стива становится ровнее, он расслабляется достаточно, чтобы набухший узел мог выскользнуть из него с небольшим усилием.

Стив откровенно блаженствует.

Один затуманенный голубой глаз встречается с его собственными, и Брок поражен, что Стив еще находит силы произнести:  
— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…  
Он облизывает губы, его голос полон голода. Его дырка пульсирует вокруг волчьего члена, и Брок понимает, что у Стива опять стоит.

Брок потрясен. Стиву не просто понравилось трахаться с оборотнем. Он хочет еще.

Он вытаскивает свой член, заставив Стива захныкать, и обнюхивает испорченную дырку, пахнущую исключительно им. Он скользит языком по залитой спермой коже, довольно рыча в ответ на вырвавшийся из Стива стон. Такой сломанный, такой использованный.

Его уши улавливают топот приближающихся бегунов, и он знает, что ему лучше не попадаться никому на глаза, даже со скидкой на кусты. Лизнув еще раз по расщелине Стива, он ныряет в густой подлесок.

Даже оттуда он слышит, как Стив скулит, и в его голосе разочарование мешается с пережитым удовольствием. Запачканный и опороченный, Стив Роджерс умоляет его вернуться.

Брок охрененно любит свою работу.


End file.
